Weightless
by EvilChikara
Summary: This summer is going to be the best! Summer just started for Hinata and her best friends. Time for sneaking out, parting, the beach, really hot guys, friendship, music and evil fangirls. AU Highschool SasuHina. M for language


_A WHOLE NEW VERSION OF KK: BNB._

I decided I was gonna start from scratch! Same charaters & my OCs! But different twist and same problems I was originally going to put in KK. Just need a fresh start, you know? I think this story is going to be better than KK.

Don't worry, if you're wondering about RWK. I'm working on two chapters at a time so I'm kinda slow :P Plus all the flashbacks...Any way, look out for updates on those too. Same with Turn Of Events (I like that one xD)

Yes, this is named after the song 'Weightless' by 'All Time Low' (One of the many songs by them that is going to be in here!)

**Title:** Weightless  
**Summary:** This summer is going to be the best! Summer just started for Hinata and her best friends. Time for sneaking out, parting, the beach, _really_ hot guys, friendship, music and evil fangirls. AU Highschool SasuHina  
**Main Paring:** SasuHina  
**Side Parings:** ShikaTema, KibaIno, NejiTen

Disclamer: I own nothing Naruto or any of the songs I will be using.

* * *

_Weightless_

Family.

I had none.

Okay, maybe that was a bit over dramatic, but really! The only two who I could even tolerate were Neji and Hanabi! If it weren't for them, I think I'd be dead by now.

Oh, and I've tried.

Multiple. Times.

But, Hanabi had to get in the fucking way. I still love her though.

Hyuuga Hanabi, my younger sister by eight years, she just turned ten. Unfortunately for her, she looks exactly like Father. Shoulder length brown hair, her long bangs swept to the right side of her face, framing almond-shaped silver eyes. Hanabi was good in a lot of things. Such as sports; my baby sister was the best in her year at basketball and volleyball. She was rather tall for her age, too. One more thing that reminded me of my father. Hanabi had good enough grades, but with her A.D.D, she gets easily distracted and tends to let her mind wonder to irrelevant things. At a young age, I taught my sister to always speak her mind and not to listen to anyone holding you back, and to never give up. Even with the large age gap between us, we were closer than anything. Since we both were the opposite of 'girly' and 'prep' we bounded over sports and video games. Just like brothers would. We found that amusing. Though Hanabi was still too young for guy problems or any teen problems, she would always listen to me rant and rave about the world and our parents.

I'd never trade her for anything.

"Hinata, hurry please. Our Aunties are out there. You know I don't like going to..._them_."

Hyuuga Neji, my older and twin brother. We're fraternal twins. Just like our little sister, Neji looked like father. (Hate to admit it, but my brother and father are handsome.) Neji's hair was long, as was traditional in the Hyuuga 'family', but his bangs were parted and usually fell down his shoulder, like the rest of his hair. Though his silver eyes were usually cold and emotionless, there were certain people who could make actual feelings spark in them. There were only three people capable of that. One, me. Two, Hanabi. Three, Mother. Completely different from me and Hanabi, Neji was the all-star in the family. Honors since he was in kinder garden and awards since younger! He gets straight As. Honor Roll since the beginning of the school year. Also, captain of the Debate team and co-captain of the basketball team. Father had always said Neji was _his _son. Like me and Hanabi were only our mother's. Not like we minded, to tell you the truth. Poor Neji. He'd have to inherit the Hyuuga Company.

Hyuuga Hiashi, ruthless business man extraordinaire. He's bought so many companies around the world, we were set for life. Hell, we were even world-known. The Hyuuga Company was worth _trillions_ of dollars. More than the United States owed.

Ha-ha. Yeah, _right_. Who could afford that? (Obviously, not the United States!)

But, really. It costs trillions. The Hyuuga family was famous too. Whoever carried the surname 'Hyuuga' was instantly labeled one of the pampered rich brats that will probably fuck up their lives in the future or be in a Rehab Center by the age of 25, or on some stupid reality show.

Funny thing was, I didn't blame anyone who thought like that.

Reasons:

My older cousin, Kiyo, gotten pregnant at age fourteen, like the whore she is. To this day, she doesn't know who the father is!

Taru, my alcoholic uncle, beat his ex-wife into a coma and lost their first child. That asshole's in jail, doing twenty more years.

Riniko, cousin, and her younger brother joined a gang and held an elderly couple at gunpoint. Unfortunately for my dumbass cousins who weren't paying attention, the cops came. Riniko, in a panic, shot at a cop, missing completely and hitting a cop car, and tried to flee. She was caught and tried as an adult, seeing she was just a month from her eighteenth birthday. Ryui, her younger brother, ran away but was soon caught along with their 'gang' and was sent to a correctional camp for the rest of his life.

My uncle Girou was a meth addict, who banged a prostitute on the streets and got her knocked up. He died of an over-douse, after killing his mother for crack money.

Before he died, he (Uncle Girou) turned his ex into a pot head, who in turn got his three teen sons into doing weed too. The whore's doing time now as the sons are with Aunty Yui, Girou's sister.

So, yeah. I don't blame anyone for thinking like they do.

Didn't stop my stuck-up family from talking shit about me, like I was a criminal.

"Hinata, what have you done with your_ hair_? Are you _Emo_ now?"

"You dress like _that_ now. Hn."

"I knew this one would turn out like Kiyo."

"Che. Should've known."

"Thank God Neji is the successor."

"The company would be in a disaster if she were the oldest."

"Such an ungrateful child."

Whoa. Let's get this straight. Emo is not a look! It's a state of mind, bitch!

What the hell was wrong with the way I look? I put on a dress for those assholes! It was a simple zebra stripped shirt with bright pink lining the collar and short sleeves. The shirt-part of the dress stopped right under my boobs (Which looked huger than their normal 32D size) and turned into a puffy-black-skirt-thing that ended at my upper thigh. Under that the stripped leggings hugged my thighs and transformed into thick lace with skulls on it before ending under my knee. There was also a skull placed on my left side of my shirt. I didn't feel like putting on any jewelry tonight, but I did put on makeup. Just a thick black ring around my lavender eyes and smoky black eye shadow all the way to my neatly plucked eye brows. There really was no need to put other makeup to my pale (and baby smooth, thanks to Neji!) complexion. Hanabi had convinced me into getting my nails done so my French tips were now black.

And, my hair is not emo! My long bangs touched the tip of my nose when it's pushed straight down, but most of the time, I keep it swept to the side and out of my face with a simple clip. My hair was pitch black with dyed in purple strips as it fell all the way down my back and almost to my ass. I decided to grow out my hair to look like my mother. Though Mother's hair isn't layered almost randomly with dark purple tints in her hair.

If anything, it's scene.

To be honest, I didn't dress up for my 'family'.

Feeling my Motorola Cliq vibrate in my hand, I sighed in relief as I remembered I turned off the volume. Taking out the black phone, I flipped it to the keyboard, feeling two curious pairs of eyes on me as I typed them a message before standing from the living room. The message I knew Hanabi was reading was: **Be back later. Cover for me? Pay you back! I love you!** Once I reached the hall that connected all the rooms together, I made a mad dash for my room, almost knocking down Suigi, my favorite butler. Once in my room, I grabbed my money and threw on my black vans with white lace. While I was doing that, I took out my phone and read the new text from one of my best friends, Kiba.

**Dude, we're out side in Tema's Escalade. Get your white ass out here. We start in more than an half an hour!**

This time when I opened my bedroom door, my lavender eyes slowed peered left to right as my head leaned out the threshold. Closing the door silently, I turned on my ninja mode and shimmed against the wall, quickly. I probably looked like a fucking retard but I didn't care. Finally deeming it clear to run, I sped out of the house, taking my time to close the door like my room door. Turning to the street, I ran to the slick black Cadillac Escalade. The black tint passenger rolled down as I closed the gates to the drive way. Feeling my phone vibrate again, I glanced at it, seeing a new message from Neji.

**Okay. You owe us. Tell me the details when you get home. Neji says be careful.**

**Love Hanabi**

"Come on, Hinata! We have an audience to dazzle!" Came Sabaku Temari's womanly-deep voice as she fixed one of the four spiked pony-tails on her head This going to be the best first day/night of summer ever!

I laughed and swung the door open, ignoring the yells from Temari to 'keep her car in one damn piece!' and hoped in.

This summer is going to be the best!

* * *

Randomly popped into my head after reading ryomaeijiarehot's AU SasuHina fic, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and Music REALLY is in my soul. Expect chapters faster than my other stories.

I really like were this is going! There will be new OCs, old charaters from the Anime and Manga and the Uchiha and Uzumaki family :P

Sorry for spelling mistakes. Didn't check, too tired. Review? Thanks :D

*-Chikara

(P.S. A link to Hinata's outfit is on my profile!)


End file.
